Cambiando Destinos
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Qué pasaría si un día descubrieras que tu brillante destino es sólo una máscara de un futuro cruel y caótico, donde el dolor, la desesperanza y el arrepentimiento abunda en cada esquina de tu corazón. Qué pasaría si supieras que tus aliados son realmente tus enemigos, y que los que alguna vez fueron tus enemigos ahora serán tus aliados. "Cambiando Destinos"
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Qué pasaría si un día descubrieras que tu brillante destino es sólo una máscara de un futuro cruel y caótico, donde el dolor, la desesperanza y el arrepentimiento abunda en cada esquina de tu corazón.

Qué pasaría si supieras que tus aliados son realmente tus enemigos, y que los que alguna vez fueron tus enemigos ahora serán tus aliados.

Un pasado lleno de mentiras, un presente lleno de dudas y un futuro que nadie imaginó.  
La sombra de una chica que en su tiempo fue bella y hermosa, ahora ya no queda ni la sombra de lo que fue. Los que una vez fueron unos ojos azules llenos de vida, ahora están marcados por la cicatriz de una cruel lágrima. Un brillante cabello dorado en forma de odangos con colitas ha desatado a una melena rubia y ensangrentada.

**- ¡Yo no soy la princesa Serenity!- **Decía llena de furia y coraje, derramando lágrimas al por mayor.** -¡Yo soy Serena! ¡Serena Tsukino!- **Terminada de decir mientras cortaba con la espada que llevaba en su mano ese cabello tan largo que había cuidado por años. Ahora sólo quedaba un delicado y corto cabello rubio, mientras se lanzaba al caldero donde las estrellas nacen y mueren.

Al final sólo quedó ese cabello dorado ensangrentado desapareciendo en el infinito, mientras un hombre trataba de tomarlo, perdiendo la poca cordura que quedaba en él.

**-Yo creo que las estrellas son más cercanas a la Luna- **Decía mientras observaba con profundidad al cielo. **-Realmente creo en ello-** Dijo con un tono más delicado y algo sombrío.

Mentiras, engaños, celos y obsesión. La oscuridad regresará a su antiguo dueño, mientras la luz, el amor y la confianza se esconde en su verdadero ser.

**-Cu...Cuida a nues-tra prin-cesa...** Decía mientras la sangre escurría por su boca. **-Escú-cheme prin-cesa- **Trataba de decir con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. **-Esta vez debe cambiar y ser más fuerte, si no, perderá lo que más quiere-** Dijo en un tono áspero y casi inaudible mientras sus ojos se opacaban cada vez más, este era el fin de la estrella más cercana a la Luna.

Pasado, presente, futuro, todo creado y manipulado por un sólo ser.

**-Lo que destruyó al milenio de plata hace mil años... Fue su propia pureza e ingenuidad- **Dijo con una enorme pena en su corazón. **-Princesa, no le digo esto para causarle mal- **Decía rápidamente pero sin dejar de mirar al oscuro cielo **-Se lo digo para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error-**

Una nueva historia, un pasado sin igual, un presente amenazante y un futuro sin descifrar. Aquí comienza mi aventura, aquí empieza mi despertar. **"Cambiando Destinos".**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**¡Hola! a todos los queridos lectores, la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi al igual que la historia original. Algunos personajes son de mi propia creación. Este trabajo es sin ánimos de lucro, lo único que me pertenece son los nuevos personajes y la trama.**

**Esta historia tendrá Drama, Acción y Romance, disponible para todas las edades, espero les guste. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Visiones o Ilusiones

**Capítulo 1: "Visiones o Ilusiones"**

Un frio e inusual viento rondaba por la ciudad de Tokio. La oscuridad del cielo parecía poderosa inclusive a lado de la protectora luz de Luna.

**-Está a punto de despertar-** Decía una voz a lo lejos.

**-Debemos evitarlo a toda costa, nuestro anhelado futuro nos espera-** Contestaba una segunda voz.

**-Debemos encontrar a esa persona, antes de que la Luna la encuentre-** Y con estas últimas palabras, ambas sombras desaparecieron en Tokio.

/Mientras tanto en la casa de una joven/

**-Princesa…-** Una voz desconocida resonaba a lo lejos.

**-¿Quién…Quién me llama?-** Decía una joven rubia entre murmullos.

**-Prin…cesa…-** La voz desapareció en un instante, haciendo que la dueña del sueño recobrará el sentido.

**-¿Serena?-** Una pequeña gata negra se subió a la cama. **-¿Estás bien?-** Le decía con preocupación a su querida amiga.

**- JeJe, Lo siento Luna-** Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza **-Creo que cené demasiado-**

**-Te dije que ese pastel te iba a caer pesado-** Respondía algo enojada Luna.

**-Pero… ¡Es que era de chocolate!-** Decía con ojos llorosos **-Sabes que no puedo negarme al chocolate- **Respondía con un tono aún más triste.

**-Esta bien Serena-** Decía mientras suspiraba. **-Trata de descansar-** Dijo finalmente la gata negra mientras descendía de la cama.

**-Buenas noches Luna-** Respondió la joven rubia mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama, con una mirada llena de preocupación.

/Al día siguiente/

**-¡Por qué no me puedes acompañar!-** Gritaba una chica en medio de la calle, con su largo cabello rubio en coletas y su bien planchado uniforme de preparatoria.

**-Ya te lo dije Serena, tengo una audición, no puedo ir-** Respondía otra joven igualmente rubia, pero con su cabello suelto que sólo adornaba un rojo listón, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de preparatoria.

**-Pero… Pero…-** Rápidamente Serena comenzó a poner sus ojos acuosos. **-¡Habíamos quedado de ir a la firma de autógrafos! Antes estabas muy emocionada- **Decía con un sutil tono infantil.

**-Eso era antes Serena-** Contestaba Mina sin voltear a ver a su amiga**.**

Era cierto, Mina había cambiado bastante después de la partida de los jóvenes Kou, todos habían cambiado, pero sobre todo una joven despreocupada había cambiado sin darse cuenta aún.

**-No me puedo ir por la vida siguiendo a los artistas, yo también tengo sueños-** Decía la rubia con una enorme determinación en su mirada.

**-¿Mina?-** Dijo Serena, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** Preguntaba algo extrañada Mina.

**-Prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi cuando seas una gran estrella- **Pedía como niña chiquita la joven ojo azul.

**-JAJA Claro que no Serena, ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?- **Respondía con mucha risa al mismo tiempo que continuaba caminado.

**-¿Y me presentaras a los artistas?-** Preguntaba emocionada Serena.

**-¡Claro que sí! Saldremos con todos ellos-** Contestaba con mucha confianza Mina, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

**-Definitivamente eres la mejor Mina-** Decía la pequeña rubia mientras abrazaba con euforia a Mina.

**-¡Princesa!-** Un fuerte grito hizo estremecer a Serena, haciéndola retroceder de su amiga.

**-¿Serena?, ¿Qué tienes?-** Preguntaba preocupada Mina.

Fuego, muerte y lágrimas rodearon en un segundo a la princesa de la luna, quién observaba con pesadez las sombras que aparecían frente a sus ojos.

**-¡Serena!- **Sin embargo rápidamente la visión desapareció con el grito de Mina.

**-¿Qué tienes?- **Preguntaba Mina al mismo tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos. **-¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Estás muy pálida?- **

**-Tran-Tranquila Mina, sólo estoy algo cansada, es que ayer me comí un pastel completo y no pude dormir muy bien-** Decía con ese conocido tono despreocupado tan característico de ella.

**-¡Hay Serena! Te he dicho que si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar- **Respondía Mina, mientras continuaba su camino hacia la preparatoria.

Después de aquello no hablaron más del tema, y todo paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Mina, sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que actuaba Serena, ella misma no se podía engañar, esas pesadillas... Esas visiones, se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, cada vez más crueles y cada vez más dolorosas.

**-¿En qué piensas Serena?- **Preguntaba con un sutil y delicado tono, la buena de Ami.

**- ¿He?... Este... JeJeJe-** Respondía con nerviosismo la rubia.

**-Déjala Ami, ya la conoces, de seguro ha de estar pensando en Darien- **Contestaba Mina, mientras continuaba leyendo una revista.

**-Pero ni si quiera has probado tu almuerzo-** Decía extrañada Lita. **-¿Te duele algo?- **Le preguntaba Lita mientras acercaba su mano contra la frente de Serena.

**-Estoy bien Lita, sólo tengo sueño- **Respondía Serena con una gran sonrisa.

El recreo transcurrió sin que Serena hablará más de algún tema, simplemente se quedó observando a sus amigas, veía como hablaban, como se movían, como se reían e incluso como comían.

_-¿Desde cuándo empezó esto?- _Algún tiempo atrás, comenzó a sentir que ya no tenían temas de conversación, que cada vez más, las chicas se alejaban de ella, como si una pared transparente se interpusiera entre ellas.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?- _Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacía su pecho. Y de pronto sintió que no encajaba con ellas.

_-¿Qué cambio?- _

Serena continuó con sus pensamientos durante toda la tarde, sin embargo como es de costumbre de ella, trató de olvidar los amargos momentos y colocó esa sonrisa característica de ella.

**-Chicas, ¿Quieren ir por un helado? Acaban de abrir una tienda a tres cuadras-** Decía mientras señalaba hacía la calle. Pero en ese instante las tres chicas se voltearon a ver unas a otras con algo de preocupación.

**-Lo siento Serena, yo no puedo, tengo que prepararme para la audición-** Contestó Mina.

**-Ya veo-** Dijo algo desanimada Serena **-Bueno, ¿Ustedes qué opinan chicas?- **Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

**-Yo tampoco puedo, tengo clases extras para el examen de la universidad-** Decía Ami.

**- Y yo tengo clases de cocina-** Respondía Lita.

**-Entiendo chicas-** Decía resignada Serena.

**-Lo sentimos Serena, será para la próxima- **Se disculpaban las chicas juntando sus manos en forma de disculpa.

**-JeJe, No tienen que disculparse, se que están ocupadas, entonces nos vemos mañana- **Dijo finalmente la rubia.

**-Te prometo que te recompensaré Serena-** Dijo Lita antes de marcharse, mientras las otras dos cruzaban la avenida.

Serena suspiró **-Ni modo, tendré que comerme ese helado yo sola- **Y continuó caminando hacía la heladería.

**-¡No puede ser! Hoy no es mi día de suerte-** Gritó con mucha tristeza al observar que la tienda de helados estaba cerrada. Suspiró aún con más fuerza y siguió con su camino.

La tarde continuó hasta casi anochecer, mientras Serena caminaba por el centro, perdida en sus pensamientos y algo deprimida.

**-Prin...cesa- **Serena rápidamente volteó hacia todos lados, pero no encontró nada.

**-Prin...cesa- **La voz se repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez un extraño sentimiento de frialdad envolvió a Serena, tragándosela de inmediato la oscuridad.

**-Kyaa- **Gritó Serena tratando de taparse con sus manos. Al abrir los ojos se percató que no había nada, absolutamente nada, sólo la voraz oscuridad a su alrededor.

**-¿Do...Dónde estoy?- **Preguntaba mientras caminaba, sin embargo no encontraba nada y al paso de algunos minutos comenzó a correr y después a desesperarse. **-¡Dónde estoy!- **De pronto una puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, con una luz sumamente fuerte, haciendo que entrará de inmediato.

**-No...No puede ser...- **Serena vio con horror aquella escena, llevando a su boca la mano derecha y abriendo con profundo dolor sus hermosos ojos azules mientras se detenía en seco.

Frente a ella un mundo lleno de destrucción, de fuego, de muerte y desolación, ese era el sueño de Serena, Tokio de Cristal destruido y consumido por el fuego. Gente corriendo de un lugar a otro, edificios cayendo en pedazos, y en medio de todo el caos, una sombra poderosa que se tragaba a la Luna, dejándola en completa oscuridad.

**-¡No!-** Gritó con desesperación Serena, intentando alcanzar aquel lugar, pero no podía, por más que corría no alcanzaba llegar a ningún lugar.

**-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!- **Pero no pasaba nada. **-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!- ** Decía con más fuerza y desesperación **-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!- **Sin embargo Serena lo intentó una y otra vez, pero la transformación nunca llegó y el cristal de plata se apagó, dejando a Serena tirada en el suelo, viendo con desesperación la más cruel de todas las pesadillas.

**-¡Basta!...¡Basta!... Por favor basta...-** Su fuerte voz fácilmente se quebró. Allí quedó Serena, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que de pronto.

**-Prin...cesa-** De nuevo aquella voz apareció, en un leve murmullo que le indicó a Serena por dónde ir, abriendo para ella un pequeño camino de luz.

Serena corrió con la poca fuerza física y mental que le quedaba, cuando reaccionó se percató que estaba frente a una tienda.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** Sin embargo una pequeña luz de un aparador llamó su atención, y acercándose lentamente observó un pequeño libro negro, que llevaba en su portada una media luna plateada, con tres estrellas alrededor.

**-¿Shooting Stars?- **Repitió el nombre del libro.

**-¿Te gusta?-** Una dulce voz la sorprendió.

**-Ha...Yo...-** Levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero su semblante cambió por completo al ver de quien se trataba.

**-¿Se...Sei...ya?- **En ese instante Serena sintió que su corazón daba un completo brinco, perdiendo la respiración por unos segundos, intentando con toda su fuerza ocultar sus lágrimas que corrían por todo su quebrado corazón. Y en ese mismo instante la joven rubia se desmayó.

/En algún lugar/

**-Ella se ha dado cuenta-** Una voz apareció de entre la oscuridad.

**-Entonces, es tiempo de actuar-** Rápidamente ordenó con una mirada llena de maldad, mientras sus labios reían con frialdad. **-Debemos romper el cristal de plata-**

Visiones, presagios, pesadillas o ilusiones, la princesa de la Luna estaba a punto de ser consumida por la oscuridad o quizás, podría ser salvada por la eterna luz lunar. Un nuevo enemigo, un viejo conocido, ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo?...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola a todas los queridos lectores, he leído ya varios comentarios y me siento realmente feliz, ya que apenas subí el prologo el día de ayer, por sus ánimos y buenos deseos ¡Mil Gracias!

También se me había olvidado comentarles que esta historia tiene como protagonista a Serena y Seiya, por lo cual abra romance entre ellos, así que para los y las que son fans de Darien les advierto que podría no gustarles mucho, pero de igual forma todos son bienvenidos :)

Espero les guste el primer capítulo, espero sus lindos Reviews. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos: Nuevos Rostros

**Capítulo II**

**"Recuerdos: Nuevos Rostros"**

Una joven chica se despedía con gran tristeza de la persona que más quería en este mundo, sin embargo, ella nunca se dio cuenta que una mirada quedó embelesada a pesar de sólo haberla visto por unos segundos.

/En algún tiempo atrás/

_**-¡Hola! si tu Bombón-**_ Decía un joven chico de cabello largo mientras se quitaba sus lentes negros, mostrando unos preciosos ojos de color azul celeste.

_**-¿He?-**_ Volteaba con ingenuidad la chica de cabello dorado con coletas.

_**-¿También estudias en esta escuela?-**_ Preguntaba con un tono sutil y provocador.

_**-¿Tú eres un integrante de los Three Lights?-**_ Preguntaba con ingenuidad la chica.

_**-Te mueres porque este en tu salón, ¿No es cierto?, Nos vemos-**_Decía el chico mientras continuaba con su camino.

_**-¡No señor! De ninguna manera, ¡Primero muerta!-**_ Le contestaba la chica con una expresión molesta y sus brazos aún costado. Pero ella no podía negar dentro de su corazón que algo había en aquel chico, un algo que llamaba su atención.

_**-Y por eso estos jóvenes vienen a formar parte de esta escuela-**_ Continuaba explicando el profesor. _**-Bien, pueden sentarse-**_

**-Yo me sentaré aquí-** Decía el chico de cabello largo y negro, mientras se sentaba en una silla detrás de la chica rubia. _**-Trátame bien bombón-**_

_**-No soy bombón, soy Serena-**_Le explicaba la chica.

_**-Ha, Serena bombón-**_Respondía totalmente divertido el chico, mientras ella inflaba sus cachetes.

Un momento perdido en el tiempo, de algunos recuerdos atrás.

_**-Eres una chica muy fría-**_Contesto tiempo después el chico.

Mientras aquel recuerdo se perdía en la memoria, mientras un joven chico que estaba sentado en una silla detrás desaparecía como una vieja fotografía.

/En la actualidad/

_-Sei...ya- _Unas lágrimas salían del rostro de la pequeña rubia, quien aún estaba dormida en brazos de un desconocido.

Lentamente Serena empezó a sentir que alguien la cargaba, con una delicadeza sumamente especial, y un ligero olor conocido la llenó de tranquilidad.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que Serena abriera los ojos, estaba demasiado cómoda en aquel lugar, como para querer levantarse, después de todo, el último año había sido demasiado agotador, lleno de ausencias, de soledad y de pesadillas, pero por alguna razón, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a aquellos días de antaño, donde una sola persona le brindaba su único y protector apoyo incondicional.

_-¿Qué es... esta sensación?-_Se preguntaba hacía si misma Serena, sintiendo como una cálida mano se posaba sobre su rostro, quitando con sumo cuidado los cabellos de su frente. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y vio con mucha sorpresa esos ojos azul celeste que apenas dos segundos estaba recordando.

**-¡Seiya!-** Se paró de inmediato, para darse cuenta que estaba acostada en las piernas de aquella persona.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?-** Preguntó con delicadeza aquella persona.

**-Yo... Tú...- **Empezó a hablar tímidamente, mientras se le entrecortaba la voz**. -Tú... No eres él..-** Dijo con mucha tristeza, mientras el viento soplaba con gran fuerza y hacía que el pelo se le revolviera en su rostro.

**-Me parece que me confundió con alguien, ¿Cierto?-** Preguntó apresuradamente y con una gran sonrisa dijo **-Esa persona debe ser extraordinaria- **

**-Pero eres idéntico- **Decía más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

**-¿Idéntico?-** Dijo calmadamente **-Más bien, deberías decir... Idéntica, ¿No?-**

**-¡Qué!- **Serena abrió los ojos y se quedó en completo shock.

Aquella persona era una mujer, un poco más alta que Serena, con un largo cabello negro y suelto, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de piel blanca, y con unos preciosos ojos azul celeste, pero aún así, en definitiva era exactamente igual a Seiya, o quizás, era idéntica a Sailor Fighter.

El tiempo pasó y Serena aún examinaba a la chica.

**-¿De verdad me parezco tanto?-** Dijo ella observándola con cierto desconcierto.

**-Oh, lo siento, jeje-** Rápidamente Serena se disculpó. **-Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa-**

**-Pero esa persona debe ser sumamente especial- **Decía ella con una hermosa sonrisa que movía el corazón de Serena a una velocidad increíble.

**-¿Es...pecial?-** Repetía la rubia sin entender.

**-Bueno, es que al momento de desmayarte, cuando dijiste el nombre de esa persona me viste con una mirada llena de esperanza y amor- **Seguía hablando la chica, mientras Serena escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo escuchaba el latido rápido de su corazón.

**-Y cuando te tomé entre mis brazos no dejaste de sonreír, incluso cuando te traje a esta banca para recostarte, parecía que eras sumamente feliz, como si hubieras recordado algo maravilloso- **Serena la veía con gran asombro.

**-¡No! pero que dices, jeje, él era solamente un buen amigo-** Decía rápidamente, sintiendo como el calor se le subía hasta las mejillas.

**-¿Y tiene algo de malo recordar a nuestros amigos?- **Dijo con toda calma la chica pelinegra.

**-¿Cómo?- **Se preguntaba así misma Serena.

**-Un amigo también es un ser especial, ¿No?- **Preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

Serena parecía entender y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo explicar aquel sentimiento.

_-¿Seiya era especial?-_

**-¿Te gustan las estrellas?- **Rápidamente la chica cambió de tema volteando a ver el hermoso cielo de Tokio, que precisamente esa noche mostraba un gran espectáculo de estrellas.

**-¿Las estrellas?-** Serena volteó a verlas, y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

**-Yo creo que las estrellas son más cercanas a la Luna-** Decía mientras observaba con profundidad al cielo. **-Realmente creo en ello**- Dijo con un tono más delicado y algo sombrío. **-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irme- **Rápidamente la chica se paró de la banca.

**-¡Espera!-** Serena se apresuró a decir **-¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias?-** Decía algo apenada.

**-Um...-** Pensó durante unos segundos aquella chica **-¿Por qué no vienes mañana? Me gustaría mostrarte algo- **Dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa. **-En esa tienda de enfrente-** Señaló la tienda **- A las tres en punto, ¿Qué te parece?-**

**-¡De acuerdo!- **Respondió Serena con una felicidad inexplicable.

**-Está bien, entonces hasta mañana... **_**bombón**_**- **Dijo la chica pelinegra, causando un gran shock en Serena haciendo que recordará un momento atrás en su memoria.

_**-Nos vemos luego bomboncito-**_ Decía un chico de cabellos negros a mitad de la calle, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza a una chica rubia molesta.

_-¡Seiya!-_ Pensó rápidamente Serena, tomando el brazo de la chica negra **-¿Cómo me dijiste?- **Preguntaba sumamente nerviosa.

**-Dije hasta mañana pequeña, ¿Porqué?- **Preguntaba extrañada la chica.

**-Ya..Veo, jeje, hasta mañana entonces-** Se despidió Serena, con un gran nudo en el estomago, mientras su nueva amiga partía en otra dirección.

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera viendo a Seiya?- _Se preguntaba a sí misma la princesa Lunar, viendo fijamente la espalda de la chica y sintiendo como si fuera el verdadero Seiya quien se marchaba.

_-Bombón- _Decía en su propia mente la chica de cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _-Al fin te encontré.-_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Empezamos con un nuevo capítulo ¡Yeah!, como se podrán dar cuenta Serena recuerda mucho los primeros momentos en que conoció a Seiya, y también a conocido a un nuevo personaje, ojala les haya gustado.**

**A la chica que no dejo su nombre: ¡Gracias! ¿De verdad empezó muy bien? De acuerdo, si tu prometes que lees, yo te prometo que le seguiré :) ¡Saludos!**

**zadki: Gracias por suscribirte y seguir esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado :)**

**serena kou chiba: Jeje lamento dejarte en la espera, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que espero te guste, yo también espero actualizar seguido. ¡Saludos! :)**

** : Gracias por tu animo y buenas palabras :) **

**Luisa Kou: Que lindas palabras, espero te guste mucho, y también gracias por seguir mi historia, espero verte por aquí pronto :)**

**elianamz-bv ¡Gracias! qué bueno que te gustó jeje si! le daremos duro a Darien XD**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sueños y Anhelos

**Capítulo III**

"**Sueños y Anhelos"**

**-Serena te ves muy emocionada hoy-** Decía la pequeña gata negra, que desde hace tres horas veía con intriga a la princesa lunar.

**-¿Tú crees?-** Le preguntaba Serena sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

**-¿Vas a salir con Darien?-** Le regresaba la pregunta la gatita.

**-¿He? No, ¿Por qué preguntas?-** Decía Serena un poco agraviada, después de todo el príncipe de la tierra ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia en llamarla, a pesar de que Serena entendía que él estaba ocupado con sus estudios eso no significaba que no se sintiera sola.

**-¡Te estoy hablando Serena**!- Gritó de pronto exasperada Luna.

**-¿Qué?-** Volteó a ver a su pequeña amiga negra.

**-Te dije que con quien vas a salir-** Repetía Luna algo molesta.

**-Ha, eso… Pues con una amiga-** Decía Serena mientras se cambiaba por milésima vez.

**-¿Amiga?-** Se preguntaba Luna **-¿Qué amiga? Según yo las chicas están muy ocupadas-** Se repetía a sí misma.

**-Una nueva amiga que conocí ayer-** Le contestaba Serena, mientras se veía al espejo **-¿Crees que este se ve bien?- **Preguntaba la rubia sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

**-¿De verdad es una chica?-** Le decía Luna.

**-Claro que si, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-** Dijo Serena volteando con sus manos en las caderas.

**-Porque te estás arreglando como si fueras a una cita-** Respondió Luna observándola de pies a cabeza.

**-¿Una…Cita?-** Serena volteó a verse nuevamente en el espejo, estaba extraordinariamente arreglada y después observó su cuarto, el cual estaba hecho un desastre, con ropa tirada por doquier **-Pero que dices Luna, Jeje-** Reía con nerviosismo **–Es sólo una amiga-** Continuó diciendo _–Es sólo una amiga, ¿Cierto?- _Se preguntaba a sí misma _–Pero entonces, porque me siento tan emocionada-_

**-Pero es bueno verte así de nuevo-** Dijo la pequeña gatita, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su rubia amiga.

**-¿Cómo?-** Preguntó Serena al mismo tiempo que se ponía un poco de perfume.

**-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así, tan emocionada y tan… arreglada-** Decía Luna mientras se acercaba a Serena **-Ni si quiera con Darien, sobre todo en los últimos meses-** En ese momento Serena sintió un pequeño golpe en su corazón.

Era cierto, después de todo, la relación entre el futuro rey y la reina se estaba volviendo más que tediosa. Ya no salían, ya no se divertían, ya ni si quiera sonreían, cada día era peor que el anterior, a penas y se veían, y en los contados días en que Serena encontraba un pequeño espacio en la agenda de Darien, no era más que para verlo en su departamento, sin nada más que hacer que verlo estudiar. Eso lastimaba profundamente a la princesa, pues a pesar de todo, ella era siempre la que más daba en la relación.

**-Pero que dices Luna, Jeje-** Decía la princesa, sin embargo sabía que su fiel amiga tenía razón, Serena Tsukino se había cansado de dar el primer paso siempre, aun que al momento no se había dado cuenta de su propia decisión.

**- Por cierto Serena, ¿A qué hora tenías tu cita?-** Preguntaba muy intrigada Luna.

**- A las tres, ¿Por qué?- **Respondía Serena inclinándose para ver de cerca a su gatita.

**-Hay Serena, ya faltan 15 minutos para las tres-** Decía Luna preocupada.

**-¡Qué!-** Gritó con fuerza volteando a ver el reloj de su cuarto que indicaba exactamente quince para las tres.

**-¡Con cuidado, Serena!-** Decía la gata mientras veía como su amiga se medio caía a mitad de su cuarto y salía apresurada.

/En algún lugar cercano a la casa de Tsukino/

**- La hemos encontrado-** Decía con frialdad una sombra oculta entre los árboles.

**- La princesa Lunar que ingenuamente cuida de la tierra-** Decía con ironía una segunda voz.

**- Es tiempo de actuar-** Repetía la primera voz, mientras ambas sombras observaban en la distancia a la joven rubia correr.

**-¡No voy a llegar!-** Gritaba Serena casi exhausta mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por el centro de la ciudad. Estaba por doblar la esquina cuando de pronto chocó con una persona.

**-Kyaaa-** Gritó mientras caía al suelo.

**-Cuida por dónde vas-** Dijo de pronto una joven chica de cabello largo y rojo, que tenía unos preciosos ojos grises.

**-Lo siento, jeje-** Se disculpaba rápidamente Serena mientras se paraba **-Wuooo ¿Qué está pasando?- **Preguntaba ingenuamente Serena, mientras veía una enorme fila que llegaba desde la tienda.

**- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?-** Le decía la chica pelirroja, mientras la observaba con mucho desaire.

**- ¿Hay alguna estrella por aquí?-** Preguntó ingenuamente Serena al mismo tiempo que saltaba para ver mejor.

**-¿Eres tonta o algo parecido?-** Contestaba la otra chica.

**- Jeje-** Se reía con nerviosismo Serena **–Bueno, es que no se qué sucede, por eso te pregunto-** Decía con una gran sonrisa.

**-Hoy se dará a conocer al famoso autor de "Shooting Stars"-** Respondía algo molesta la pelirroja.

**-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! Yo tengo una cita en esa librería-** Decía con tono infantil y ojos acuosos.

**- Si claro, yo también-** Respondía de nuevo la otra chica.

**-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Crees que debamos colarnos?-** Decía Serena con sus ojos brillantes.

**-¡Estás loca! Te vas a esperar como todas nosotras-** Respondió furiosa la chica**-Claro a menos que seas VIP-** Dijo con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados.

**- No, no lo soy-** Respondió con gran pena Serena.

El tiempo pasaba y Serena observaba cada vez más preocupada su reloj, ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas y no había recorrido ni la mitad de la fila. Además de que no había señales de su nueva amiga.

**-¡Por que tardan tanto!-** Dijo Serena con gran fuerza y sollozos **-De seguro ya se fue-** Decía sumamente decaída la rubia **-¿Y si me cuelo?- **Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo **-¡Sí! Definitivamente tengo que colarme, muajaja-** Decía con voz malévola.

En ese momento estaba a punto de saltarse la fila, cuando de pronto la chica pelirroja que estaba delante de ella se dio cuenta y le puso el pie para que se tropezara, lo cual hizo que Serena se cayera y aventara a todas las chicas que tenía en frente.

**-¡Qué rayos te sucede!-** Gritaba una chica.

**-¡Te querías saltar la fila!-** Decía otra.

**-¡Espera tu turno!-** Respondía una más.

**-¡Mejor sáquenla de la fila!-** Decía alguien más.

Rápidamente las chicas se empezaron a alterar, atacando verbalmente a Serena, la cual aún estaba tirada en el suelo, puesto que al caerse se raspó la rodilla, rompiendo su pantalón.

**-Señorita haga el favor de salirse de la fila-** Dijo de pronto uno de los guardias.

**-No, pero yo… Tengo una cita allá dentro-** Decía nerviosamente la rubia.

**-¡Ya sáquenla!-** Gritaba una de las tantas chicas.

**-Lo sentimos pero nada más está causando alboroto-** Repetía el guardia.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar, pues nadie la escuchaba, todos la agredían y aparte le dolía demasiado su rodilla.

**-Yo…Yo…-** Balbuceaba Serena mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

_**-Bombón-**_ Escuchó de pronto la oji azul, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera en un segundo. _-¿Se…iya?-_ Se dijo así misma, mientras recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de su fiel y antiguo amigo, quien siempre estaba con ella, en los momentos más amargos y más duros. Haciendo que rápidamente se parará en dirección a esa dulce voz.

**-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-** Se escuchó seguidamente, logrando que Serena se parará en seco, pues no era Seiya, más bien era su nueva amiga.

**-¿Qué tienes?-** Decía la pelinegra mientras se acercaba lentamente a Serena **-¿Por qué lloras?-** Le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba la lágrima delicadamente con su mano, logrando que Serena se pusiera totalmente roja.

**-Señorita Hea-** Dijo de pronto uno de los guardias **-Esta chica estaba molestando a las demás personas-**

**-¡Así es!-** Gritó de pronto la chica pelirroja **-Nada más ha estado molestando desde que llegó y se ha querido saltar la fila diciendo puras mentiras-**

**-¡Pero si tenía una cita!-** Decía algo molesta Serena.

**-¡No seas mentirosa!-** Le contestaba la chica pelirroja.

**-Efectivamente tiene una cita-** Respondía tranquilamente la pelinegra **- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-** Dijo la chica observando detenidamente a Serena.

**- Bueno, es que yo...-** Serena sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente al ver esos ojos azules.

**- Vamos, acompáñame-** Sonreía ampliamente la chica pelinegra.

Serena se sorprendió realmente al darse cuenta que su nueva amiga era la famosa escritora del libro "Shooting Stars" La cual había llegado justo el día de ayer para una firma de autógrafos en la ciudad.

**-No sabía que eras famosa-** Dijo muy sorprendida Serena, quien veía con atención como firmaba los libros su nueva amiga.

**-Ayer te pregunté si te gustaba mi libro**- Respondió tranquilamente la chica **-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

**-Creo que estaba demasiado distraída, jeje- **Respondió con nerviosismo la rubia.

Pasaron los minutos y Serena se quedó en silencio, observando con detenimiento a la pelinegra, y en un segundo sintió que algo pesado inundaba su corazón, al percatarse bien de su amiga, se fijó que llevaba el pelo amarrado justo como lo solía llevar Seiya, además de que llevaba un traje oscuro que la hacía parecer a un chico. El tiempo paso y todos fans se fueron retirando poco a poco sin que Serena se diera cuenta, pues quedó totalmente absorbida por la forma de ser de la chica que tanto le recordaba a Seiya.

**-Ahora si me presento-** Dijo finalmente la pelinegra **-Mi nombre se Elena, pero todos me conocen como Hea, mucho gusto- **Continuó y extendió su mano, pero Serena no le contestaba.

**-¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué me ves así?-** Le preguntó Hea a Serena quien no la dejaba de ver.

**-No por nada-** Dijo tímidamente la rubia

**-Vamos dime, te mueres por mí, ¿No es cierto?-** Decía con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Qué dices!, De ninguna manera, Primero Muer…ta-** Dijo de pronto con un tono efusivo que rápidamente descendió, puesto que al oír eso, Serena recordó el día en que encontró a Seiya en la escuela.

_**-Te mueres porque este en tu salón, ¿No es cierto?-**_Decía Seiya frente a la escuela.

_**-¡No señor! De ninguna manera, ¡Primero muerta!-**_ Contestaba Serena furiosa.

Inclusive la situación era parecida, ella no sabía que Seiya era famoso por aquel entonces, y tampoco conocía que Hea fuera una famosa escritora.

**-¿Podrías soltarte el cabello?-** Dijo de pronto Serena.

**-¿Qué me lo suelte?, ¿Por qué?-** Respondió algo curiosa la pelinegra.

**-Me incomoda un poco, jeje-** Dijo nerviosa Serena.

**-¿Yo te incomodo?- **Contestó con una mirada llena de tristeza.

**-¡No! Claro que no…-** Respondió rápidamente la joven rubia **–Es sólo que…-** Sin embargo Serena no pudo terminar de hablar y tan sólo bajó su mirada al suelo. _-¿Por qué me incomoda?-_ Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo la ojo azul.

**-Dime Serena, ¿Tienes algún sueño?-** Dijo de pronto la pelinegra, observando con profundidad hacía la ventana que daba a la noche.

**-¿Algún sueño?-** Repitió la pregunta la rubia alzando la mirada **-Pues sí, claro que tengo un sueño-** Dijo con tranquilidad.

**-¿Qué tipo de sueño?-** Volteó a verla con intriga la pelinegra.

**-¡Casarme de blanco!-** Respondió muy emocionada Serena.

**-Jajajajaja-** Rápidamente Hea empezó a reír.

**-¡No te rías!-** Dijo enojada Serena, inflando sus cachetes en forma de berrinche.

**-Perdón, perdón-** Se disculpó rápidamente la pelinegra, tratando de calmar su risa.

**-¡Eres una grosera!-** Respondió Serena, ignorándola un poco.

**-De verdad, perdona, no es que me burle de tu sueño ni nada parecido- **Empezó a decir tranquilamente Hea, perdiéndose de nuevo en el cielo **-Es sólo que...- **Dijo con un tono algo sombrío **-¿Qué edad tienes Serena?-** Preguntó de pronto la pelinegra.

**- Estoy por cumplir 18-** Dijo despreocupadamente Serena.

**-¿Y no tienes algún otro sueño?-** Decía con algo de tristeza en su mirada Hea.

**-¿Otro... Sueño?-** Serena la veía directamente a los ojos.

**- Por supuesto que creo que es hermoso pensar en casarse, es una ilusión hermosa, pero también pienso que eres demasiado joven para tener sólo ese sueño en tu mente-** Decía la chica, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

**-¿Qué clase de sueños tienes tú?-** Preguntó muy curiosa Serena.

**-¿Yo?-** Contestó Hea, volteando a verla.

**- Si, dime, parece que sabes mucho del tema-** Decía algo molesta y a la vez curiosa la rubia.

**- Pues yo tengo muchos sueños-** Sonrió de pronto Hea, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa se sintiera algo incomodo.

**-¿Por ejemplo?-** Preguntaba Serena sumamente curiosa.

**- Me encantaría poder recorrer el mundo entero y verlo por mis propios ojos- **Decía Hea con una voz dulce y tranquila **-Me gustaría que las personas al leer mis historias sintieran esperanza de un mejor mañana, que tuvieran ilusiones y lindos sueños-** Continuaba la pelinegra **-También me gustaría poder crear mi propia editorial y lograr que otras personas logren sus sueños-** Serena veía con asombro a la chica **-Tengo tantos sueños que creo que en esta vida no terminaría de hacerlos, pero sabes, aún sigo soñando, cada día encuentro más y más hermosos sueños que me gustaría cumplir, que me hacen sonreír y seguir adelante- **Sonreía ampliamente, con un sutil rojo en sus mejillas.

**-Creo que eso es hermoso-** Dijo la princesa lunar.

**-¿Tú qué piensas hacer cuando cumplas tu sueño?-** Preguntó de pronto la chica.

**-Pues yo...-** Sin embargo Serena no pudo contestar nada _-¿Qué haré cuando me case?-_ Se pregunto a sí misma la rubia, después de todo el único sueño o más bien destino que conocía era casarse y ser madre.

**-¿No te gustaría entrar a la universidad?, ¿Conocer más gente?, ¿Ver el mundo?, ¿Encontrar en que eres buena? ¿De verdad no tienes curiosidad por saber que existe fuera de este pequeño lugar? ¿Crees que existe sólo un sueño en este mundo?- **La pelinegra siguió preguntando, sin embargo Serena no sabía que contestar, después de todo nunca se había planteado algo más que una boda y una hija.

**-Sabes, tengo otro sueño también-** Dijo de pronto Hea.

**-¿Qué clase de sueño?-** Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Me gustaría que soñaras alto Serena, para que cuando seas grande, veas atrás en el tiempo y puedas sonreír sin ningún arrepentimiento, que digas lo intenté todo y encontré mi camino-**

La pelinegra veía con mucha profundidad a Serena, como si intentará decirle algo sumamente importante.

**-¿Por qué me dices eso?-** Dijo de pronto la oji azul.

**- Porque creo que eres una persona muy especial, y me gustaría que tu futuro sea el más hermoso de todos-** Respondió con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, que hizo latir rápidamente el corazón de Serena, pues al verla, podía sentir claramente que estaba frente a Seiya.

**-Señorita Hea, es hora de irnos-** Dijo de pronto uno de los guardias de la pelinegra, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas.

**-Me tengo que ir Serena**- Dijo finalmente la chica, levantándose de la silla -Pero antes de irme tengo un regalo para ti- Continuo diciendo y colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras uno de los guardias le traía una pequeña bolsa negra.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** Preguntó Serena, mientras destapaba la bolsa y veía que adentro estaba el libro de "Shooting Stars" -¿De verdad es para mí?- Dijo muy emocionada la rubia.

**-Espero que al leerlo, encuentres un nuevo camino- **Decía con una gran y amplia sonrisa, mientras se disponía a marchar.

**-¡Espera!-** Pero la joven rubia la tomó del brazo, haciendo que Hea se volteara sumamente sorprendida **-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- **Preguntó Serena, como no queriendo dejar ir a su amiga.

**-Por supuesto que sí-** Sonrió ampliamente la chica **-Si así lo deseas, nosotras nos volveremos a ver- **Al decir esto último, la pelinegra se agachó y le dio un ligero beso en las puntas de su rubio cabello. **-Nos vemos- **Y partió sin nada más, dejando a Serena sumamente roja y al mismo tiempo decaída.

_-No te vayas-_ Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez la princesa lunar, _-No te vayas, por favor-_ En ese instante Serena pudo sentir como una lágrima recorría su mejilla, pues al ver como se iba su nueva amiga, juraba que había visto partir a Seiya, quizás era porque se parecían extremadamente, quizás era porque llevaban el mismo peinado, quizás era porque se sentía sumamente sola, o quizás era porque se había dado cuenta que realmente extrañaba a Seiya.

**-¡Espera!-** De pronto gritó Serena, corriendo hacía donde había ido su amiga **-¡No te puedes ir!-** Dijo con mucha fuerza saliendo a la avenida **-Ni si quiera te he dicho mi nombre-** Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no había absolutamente nadie, su nueva amiga había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, justo como la había hecho Seiya.

/En algún lugar cercano/

**-Inclusive saliste a buscarme-** Dijo la chica, observando a Serena en un callejón oscuro **-Pero no te preocupes, definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar...Princesa de la Luna-**

En ese instante un frío y cruel viento se soltó en medio de la ciudad, junto a unas nubes grises que se tragaban por completo a la luna, dejando en completa oscuridad a casi toda la ciudad.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola! a todas las queridas lectoras, espero que estén muy bien, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero sea de su agrado :) Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes ¿Cierto?, jeje espero sus lindos reviews ¡Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un Triste Cristal

**Capítulo IV**

"**Un Triste Cristal"**

/En algún lugar en el tiempo/

**-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-** Decía una pequeña niña de cabello rosado, con sus pequeñas colitas moviéndose al son de sus pasos. Sus profundos ojos rojizos veían con felicidad a sus tan anhelados padres que la recibían en la distancia.

Sin embargo un golpe fuerte y agresivo se escuchó detrás de la espalda de la joven princesa** -¡PUM!-** La cual cayó de inmediato al suelo **-¡Plaf!-** Dejando en el piso un largo camino color carmesí. Al instante la pequeña volteó para ver lo sucedido, frente a ella una cruel sombra que reía con demencia y locura, sosteniendo una larga espada la cual había atravesado el hermoso vestido blanco que no llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-Por…que-** Decía la pequeña, ya sin fuerzas y con sus preciosos ojos derramando un par de lágrimas. **–Por… que… #$%#"&#-** Dijo con su último aliento, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar el nombre de aquella sombra, quedando el secreto en un abandonado Tokio de Cristal.

/En la Actualidad/

**-¡NOO!-** Gritó descontrolada Serena, quien se movía entre las sabanas de su cama.

**-Serena, ¿Qué sucede?-** Decía preocupada una gata negra que estaba parada frente a la rubia.

**-Luna-** Dijo Serena, intentando calmarse y recobrando la conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba.

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-** Preguntaba la pequeña gatita.

**-No… losé Luna-** Decía la oji azul, mientras colocaba una mano en su frente **-¿Qué… estaba soñando?-** Se preguntaba la chica, intentando recordar lo sucedido.

**-¿Serena?-** Decía la gata mientras se acercaba más a la rubia **-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?-** Preguntaba algo inquieta.

**-¿Llorando?-** Repetía la oji azul, quien llevaba sus dedos hacía sus mejillas, para percatarse que efectivamente estaba derramando lágrimas al por mayor.

**-¿Te duele algo?-** Seguía preguntando su fiel amiga.

**-No Luna, no me duele nada, jeje-** Decía la joven rubia, quien no mentía, realmente no le dolía su cuerpo, más bien era su corazón el que se sentía realmente herido, pero Serena no entendía el por qué, y eso la hacía preocupar demasiado.

**-¿Estás segura?-** La miraba aún con preocupación.

**-Si Luna, no te preocupes-** Contestaba Serena, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus cálidas cobijas.

**-¿Serena?-** Luna dijo su nombre, aún observándola en la oscuridad.

**-Dime-** Respondía tranquilamente la chica.

Pero Luna no se atrevió a continuar, de cierta manera sabía que aún que preguntara, su amiga evadiría las preguntas. **-¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad?-** Fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar.

**-Si Luna, losé-** Respondió tranquilamente Serena, dando por terminada la conversación en esa oscura noche de luna nueva.

Seis meses pasaron con lentitud, o al menos eso fue para Serena, después de todo el segundo año de preparatoria había concluido, y las vacaciones estaban por acabar. Sin embargo en esos seis meses Serena se sintió cada vez más sola, no sólo por el hecho de que Darien platicara menos con ella y la ignorará una vez más, si no que también sus amigas poco a poco la estaban dejando atrás, tenían menos tiempo que compartir, con la escuela y los preparativos de la universidad las chicas ya casi no se veían, cada una de ellas tenía un precioso sueño que cumplir, con miles de expectativas para un brillante futuro. Pero ese no era el caso de Serena, para Serena el único sueño que se veía presente era el de ser la Neo Reina Serenity, una joven reina y joven madre de una preciosa niña. Sin embargo, ¿Aún era ese su deseo?, ¿Aún tenía ese sueño? Día a día Serena dudaba más de ese futuro que le fue presentado unos años atrás, ¿Por qué no podía soñar algo más? Eso la estaba haciendo miserablemente infeliz, mientras todas las personas a su alrededor luchaban fuertemente por un sueño hermoso, ella sólo tenía que esperar a que se cumpliera el suyo, sin el mínimo esfuerzo y sin mayor sorpresa.

**-¡Serena torpe! ¿Me estas escuchando?-** Gritaba Rei golpeando la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

**-¿Eh?-** Alcanzó a decir levemente la Rubia.

**-¿Por qué nunca prestas atención?-** Decía cada vez más exasperada Rei.

**-Chicas, chicas, tranquilas-** Mina trataba de tranquilizar a sus dos amigas.

**-Si chicas, no ganan nada en pelear-** Respondía Lita.

**-Pero es que siempre se la vive en las nubes, Serena tonta nunca presta atención a nada- **Seguía la lucha verbal de Rei contra Serena.

**-Si ya losé-** Dijo con un tono opaco la joven rubia que era inaudible para las demás, quienes ni si quiera veían a su amiga y Serena sólo veía hacía la ventana.

¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? En qué momento las chicas dejaron de ver a Serena, de escucharla, de entenderla, era fácil notar que la rubia estaba ausente, pero no era la ausencia de esa inocente niña de hace años, ahora parecía una pequeña muñeca de aparador a la que nadie notaba.

Serena se había percatado de ello hace un par de meses atrás, si sonreía, si estaba triste, si algo le pasaba, ellas no lo notaban en lo más mínimo, y la prueba de ello, era que en ese preciso momento nadie se percataba que Serena no seguía la pelea con Rei como usualmente lo hacía, la única que hablaba era su amiga de cabello largo y negro, mientras las otras trataban de "calmar", por así decirlo, una pelea que no existía.

/En algún lugar/

**-¿Cómo va todo?-** Decía una voz profunda y calmada.

**-Creo que está a punto de romperse-** Respondía malignamente otra voz.

**-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, debes actuar inmediatamente y romper el cristal de plata-** Ordenó rápidamente la primera voz **–Tenemos que apoderarnos de ese cristal en estos momentos que se encuentra débil-** Terminaba de decir con malicia aquella sombra de la oscuridad.

/Mientras tanto en Tokio/

**-Chicas, creo que es hora de irnos ¿No creen?-** Decía tranquilamente Lita.

**-Sí, ya está oscureciendo y mañana empieza la escuela-** Le siguió Amy.

**-¡Amy!-** Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

**-No nos recuerdes algo tan triste-** Continuaba Mina.

**-Sobre todo porque este será nuestro último año en la preparatoria-** Decía Rei.

En ese momento todas las chicas se pusieron algo tristes y melancólicas, después de todo algunas se irían a estudiar fuera del país. Amy tenía el deseo de estudiar en Harvard, sueño que no sería muy difícil por sus buenas calificaciones. Por otro lado Lita estaba trabajando arduamente para poder entrar en una famosa Universidad Francesa en la especialidad de repostería, Mina quería ir a estudiar actuación en Estados Unidos, por lo que estaba tratando de obtener muchos créditos y buenas referencias en la preparatoria y finalmente Rei tenía planeado asistir por lo menos un año en Japón, para un entrenamiento de sacerdotisas que sólo en Japón estaba disponible.

Todas y cada una de ellas se veían radiantes, felices, orgullosas de sí mismas, tratando día a día dar un paso más hacia ese anhelado sueño. Todas excepto una, que día a día se marchitaba como una flor sin agua, Serena que sólo esperaba su "Anhelado Destino".

**- Creo que comí demasiado-** Decía Mina mientras se sobaba el estomago.

**- Ya te pareces a Serena-** Decía algo enfadada Rei.

**- Sólo nos tienes envidia-** Le replicaba Mina

**- ¿Envidia? ¿De qué?-** Contestaba Reí, mientras las chispas salían de sus brillantes ojos.

**-Ya van a empezar-** Decía Lita, con una pequeña gota en su frente.

**-Quizás sea bueno para la digestión-** Respondía tranquilamente Amy.

_- Con que sólo me queda un año-_Decía en su interior la última de las chicas, Serena quien se había quedado muy atrás de las demás.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-** Sin embargo un grito se escuchó de pronto a lo lejos, causando que todas se llevaran una gran impresión.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** Preguntó Amy.

**-Quizás debamos averiguarlo-** Sugirió Lita.

Todas estaban listas para emprender el viaje, sin embargo fueron detenidas en seco, cuando una persona chocó contra una de las paredes a mitad de la calle, justo a una manzana donde se encontraban las chicas.

**-¡Qué es eso!-** Gritó Mina.

**-Ayu…da-** Decía una mujer sollozando quien estaba tirada en el piso **-¡Ayuda!-** Empezó a gritar con locura mientras se desgarraba la piel de su rostro con sus uñas.

**-¡Pero que hace!-** Decía Rei quien estaba parada junto a sus compañeras.

**-¡Deténgase!-** Le decía Amy.

**-¡Ayu…da!-** Gritó de nuevo, pero este vez la voz fue agresiva y terrorífica, como la de un monstruo.

**-Kyaaaaaaa-** Empezaron a gritar las chicas, pues de pronto la mujer empezó a perseguirlas como una poseída en el piso, arrastrándose por el suelo con las palmas de su mano y sus piernas lastimadas.

**-Chicas, transformémonos-** Gritó Mina, al mismo tiempo que todas se detenían.

**-Sí- **Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Un cristal azul apareció **-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio**- Dijo mientras el cristal se colocaba en la pluma **-¡Transformación!- **Terminó de decir, al mismo tiempo que una onda de agua cubría su cuerpo.

En otro lado un cristal rojo apareció**-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte-** Dijo mientras el cristal se colocaba en la pluma **-¡Transformación- **Gritó Rei, al mismo tiempo que el fuego la envolvía.

De pronto un cristal verde apareció **-Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Jupiter-** Decía Lita mientras su piedra se colocaba en la pluma **-¡Transformación- **Dijo finalmente Lita, al mismo tiempo que un poderoso rayo verde la envolvía.

Finalmente el último cristal apareció **-Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Venus-** Gritaba Mina mientras la piedra naranja se colocaba en la pluma **-¡Transformación!- **Dijo al mismo tiempo que un halo de estrellas doradas la envolvían.

**-¡Las Sailor Scouts han llegado**!- Gritaron todas al unísono colocándose en la orilla de la pared.

**-Wuaaaaa-** Gritaba el monstruo volteando a verlas, sin embargo rápidamente una chica capto su atención.

**-¡Serena torpe!-** Gritaba Sailor Mars **-¡Transfórmate de una vez!-** Le decía la hermosa pelinegra.

**-¡S..Sí!-** Dijo con nerviosismo Serena, sacando por fin su broche de transformación **-Eternal Sailor Moon-** Decía al mismo tiempo que tocaba con sus dedos el cristal sin embargo pronto fue interrumpida por el monstruo **-Kyaaaa- **Gritó sorprendida pues el monstruo rápidamente la alcanzó y la lanzó muy lejos con una poderosa mordida, haciendo que callera lejos su broche.

**-¡Serena!-** Gritaron todas las chicas, pues el monstruo se movía sumamente rápido e iba de nuevo a atacar a Serena.

**-¡Sailor Mercury!-** Decía Amy, mientras en su mano derecha se colocaba el signo de su planeta al mismo tiempo que un pequeño remolino de agua **-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio-** Dijo finalmente a la vez que sus manos parecían tocar un arpa que desprendía un fuerte ataque contra el oponente.

**-Wuarrrrrrrr-** Gritó el monstruo, pero el ataque de Sailor Mercury no le hizo ni un sólo rasguño.

**-¡Cuidado!-** Gritaron las demás al ver que el monstruo estaba a punto de alcanzar a Serena.

**-¡PUM!-** Pero en ese instante un poderoso ataque intervino en la escena. Todas las chicas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel poderoso ataque, sin embargo no se podía ver claramente que era o quién era, simplemente una sombra de una silueta que estaba parada en la copa de un árbol cercano.

**-¡Serena transfórmate!-** Gritaron todas las chicas.

En ese instante Serena se paró y corrió a toda velocidad para tomar su broche del suelo, rápidamente destapó su broche dorado, acariciando con sus dedos la estrella en su interior **-Eternal Sailor Moon, ¡Transformación- **Dijo con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo extraño ocurrió en ese instante, en vez del precioso destello que siempre salía de su broche, un gris color envolvió por completo al broche **-Kyaaaaa-** Haciendo que Serena lo soltara de inmediato.

**-¡Serena!-** Dijeron las chicas al ver su reacción.

**-No... Puede ser-** Decía la oji azul en completo shock y para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, el broche había perdido por completo sus colores, dejando simplemente un cascaron gris y negro.

**-¡Muévete Serena!-** Dijo de pronto Sailor Mars, pues el enemigo estaba por atacar nuevamente a la rubia.

_- No me puedo transformar-_ Se decía así mismo Serena, sintiéndose paralizada al ver como se acercaba el enemigo _-No me puedo transformar-_ Decía nuevamente Serena recordando en su mente a la joven chica cuando la encontraron _-¡No me puedo transformar!- _Gritó dentro de sí misma, cerrando sus ojos esperando el golpe final.

**-¡PUM!- **Un fuerte y estruendoso ruido se escuchó, pero Serena no sintió ningún dolor, así que abrió rápidamente sus ojos para ver que sucedía.

**-Haaaa, haaaa-** El monstruo no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna, pues había recibido un mortal ataque de la sombra que se encontraba en el árbol.

Serena se quedó en completo Shock y con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la escena.

**-Ayu...da-** Dijo la chica sollozando pues al parecer estaba recuperando un poco su forma pero en ese instante desapareció frente a los ojos asombrados de las chicas, un segundo golpe devastador terminó por asesinarla.

**-¡Noooooooooooo!-** Gritó desesperada Serena intentando acercarse a lo que pudo ser una chica, pero simplemente quedó polvo negro en el suelo, en ese instante todas voltearon a ver a la sombra, pero esta ya había desaparecido del árbol, y justo después Serena se desmayó cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

/En algún lugar/

**- El trabajo está hecho-** Decía una sombra inclinada sobre sus propias rodillas.

**-Así que la princesa de la Luna no pudo más-** Dijo una voz llena de malicia y diversión.

**- El ataque fue todo un éxito-** Siguió explicando la primer sombra **-El cristal de plata se ha roto-** Terminó de decir y levanto levemente sus ojos para ver a esa voz fría.

**-Jajajajajaja-** Comenzó a reír el otro, con una locura y demencia inexplicable -**Así que, el cristal de plata ya no es más que un triste cristal- **Decía mientras una oscuridad se asomaba por sus ojos.

**-Efectivamente, ya no queda nada que pueda proteger al planeta tierra**- Continuaba el primero.

**- Entonces, es hora de empezar el ataque-** Le contestaba al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos **- Quiero que desaparezca todo amor y esperanza de este planeta- **Dijo esto último y desapareció sin más en la profunda oscuridad.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola! a todas mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por la espera, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que está lleno de misterio, soledad, maldad y un poco de sorpresa, espero les haya gustado y también los hayan disfrutado como yo. ¿Quién abra sido esa sombra en el árbol?, ¿Por qué eliminó a la chica?, ¿Por qué Serena no se pudo transformar?, ¿Qué pasará con el broche? y la pregunta que envuelve por completo a este fic, ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo? Muchas preguntas empiezan a surgir desde este capítulo, así que empiecen a hacer sus teorías jeje.**

**Luisa Kou:** Jejeje yo también espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar, daré lo mejor de mí para intentar actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Mi gracias, espero sigas la historia de principio a fin :)

**princessnerak:** Me alegra escuchar que te parece interesante y claro, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda / hoo mil gracias, jejeje da gusto saber que a alguien le gusta como escribo jojo.

**elianamz-bv:** ¡Claro! continuaré hasta terminar con esta historia y sip es algo tetrica jeje pero todo tiene sus razones :) Gracias por pasarte y dejar un reviews.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** ¡Yeah! Jajajaja gracias, que bueno saber que la historia se está poniendo buena, es mi principal intención jojo, bueno con respecto a la chica... Podría ser... o podría no ser XD, todo puede suceder aquí ajajaja.

**Gabi tenoh:** ¿De verdad? / gracias no sabía que fuera tan increíble jejeje tendras que leer para saber quiénes son los malos, quien es esa chica y por qué visitó a Serena, más preguntas vendrán jeje y no para nada, no la dejaré incompleta, así que puedes leer a gusto que llegaré hasta el final ¡Saludos!

También gracias a esas lindas personitas que ya están siguiendo esta historia y también gracias a todos aquellos que han colocado como favorito este fic, mil mil gracias, esperaré a leer sus reviews para llenarme de ánimo ¡Saludos a todos! y ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!.


End file.
